


Scary Stories And Kidnappers

by BlueFlame (BlueberryandFriends)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Kidnapped, One-Shot, Scary, seperated, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryandFriends/pseuds/BlueFlame
Summary: - A sleepover gone wrong -When Ruby's scary story takes a wrong turn, and she ends up losing her friend, can she and Katy find him before its too late?





	Scary Stories And Kidnappers

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot.

 "And he jumped out of the bushes with a chainsaw!" Mac imitated a chainsaw noise and the girls screamed loudly, causing him to laugh wildly.

"Mac," Ruby said and slapped his warm arm, hard. "Not funny!"

"Yes. It. Is," Mac said in between laughs.

Katy just sat silent, her face a beet red.

"Fine. My turn," Ruby said and grabbed the flashlight.

She sat taller in her sleeping bag, trying to make herself seem bigger, scarier. But with her 5'1' frame, she ultimately failed. She put the bright flashlight under her chin, illuminating her pale face.

"Once upon a stormy night," Ruby began quietly, her voice a gentle whisper.

Katy was already hanging on to her every word, while Mac was leaning against the chocolate colored wall.

"There were three kids in a basement, having a sleepover."

Mac rudely yawned, earning him a pointed glare.

"Then, suddenly, they heard heavy footsteps!"

Creak, Creak.

Katy looked around, her blue eyes wide. Mac just smirked, obviously enjoying Katy's fear.

"Okay," Ruby said, and continued. "The doorknob turned, and out popped a hideous creature!"

The basement door knob turned, as silent as a cat stalking their prey.

"Um guys," Ruby said, fear clear in her wavering voice. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Mac inquired, running his fingers through his dark brown hair.

"Nothing, never mind," Ruby said, fear worming its way into her chest. Her heart was pounding. She was sure she had seen the doorknob turn. But if Mac didn't see it...

The lights suddenly went out, and the girls screamed until they came back on. But Mac was missing, his black sleeping bag empty.

Ruby immediately jumped out of her own sleeping bag, and into the freezing air. "Where'd he go!" She ran over to where he was and rummaged through his bag. She pulled out clothes, Old Spice deodorant, a flimsy comb, unhealthy snacks, but no Mac.

Katy held his sleeping bag upside down, hoping he left a note, even though it was most likely that he didn't.

Five minutes later, the girls sat against the wall, shoulders slumped, tears on their faces. Well, Katy's face. Ruby sat, her face a mask, void of any emotion.

"We should look for him," she said, her voice barely a whisper. Katy nodded solemnly.

The two teens worked their way over to the basement door. Ruby opened it and turned on her flashlight, illuminating the fluffy, carpet covered stairs.

Katy and Ruby walked slowly up the stairs, trying not to make any sounds. It was hard, considering that the old carpet tickled their bare feet.

"Flying fuschia fairies!" Ruby cursed. She stubbed her tiny toe, and it hurt  _really_  bad.

Katy just rolled her eyes and continued up the aged stairs.

They quickly reached the top, and the door.

"Should we open it?" Katy asked.

Ruby rolled her bright green eyes and said, "Duh," earning her a glare.

She slowly opened the door, and it creaked loudly. The girls cringed, waiting for the sound of heavy footsteps.

"Which way?" Katy asked, her voice quivering.

Ruby shone the light down both ways and decided to go left, the way that would eventually take them to the front door.

"Left," Ruby said, and stepped into the hallway. Several aromas hit her. One was her mother's scented candles, and the other was unidentifiable, scaring her.

The girls walked down the hall, trying to make as little noise as possible. They didn't want to run into whomever took Mac, for they were afraid of what would happen if they did.

Ruby gulped as several scenarios ran through her head, all with her ending up dead.

Creak.

Ruby looked behind her, her face pale. "Was that you?" she gulped, and Katy shook her head vigorously, her black hair flying around her head.

The girls continued walking until Ruby heard a strangled cry. She pivoted on her heel, facing Katy. But what she saw horrified her.

A tall, muscular man held Katy to him, one hand wrapped in her black hair, the other holding a butcher's knife to her throat. A black ski mask covered his face, keeping his identity a secret.

Oh, how Ruby wished she could've seen his face. Would it be pale or tan? Would it be covered in wrinkles or freckles? Would he have dreamy chocolate colored eyes that she could stare into all day long like Mac's?

Oh Mac, her partner in crime. She missed him, more than ever. More than when he went on that two-week cruise with his football team. Oh, Mac, what would you do?

Ruby wanted to run. But being the leader of the group, she had a responsibility. She could not leave Katy behind, but she had that familiar feeling again.

What was it? She could not quite put a finger on it before, but she could now.

Fear. That feeling was fear, and it was starting to slowly ebb away at her sense of rationality.

Fear. It was the one thing Ruby could never fully get rid of, and she needed to block it out in order to successfully save Katy.

Taking a deep breath she took a small step forward, and the guy took a much larger one back.

"Take one more step and this pretty lady is dead," the guy said. His voice reminded her of her father's, smooth and velvety, but yet rough.

The man started to back away and Ruby's mind scrambled to figure out what she was going to do.

"Wait!" she called out, and the man froze mid-stride. "What are you going to do with her? Will I ever see her alive?" she asked, her voice cracking at the end.

The man chuckled, a deep melodious laugh. Almost like Mac's, but ... different. "Now why would I tell you," he said mysteriously and backed into the dark shadows.

At that point, Ruby's cheap flashlight decided to conveniently die on her, leaving her in the dark.

"Shoot," she muttered, wishing she had replaced the batteries, or gotten a better one.

Ruby groped long the cold, bumpy wall, hoping she would come across a light switch.

When she found what she was looking for, she flipped up the switch and light flooded the green colored hallway.

Ruby slumped against the cold wall, defeated. Sighing, she ran a finger through her bright red locks. She found a tear sliding down her rosy cheeks, despite her efforts of trying not to cry.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered over and over, trying to think of something, anything. Her dad has a gun, no, she could not kill him. But... no! No, no thoughts of killing. At. All. End of story.

She wished her mom was here, ready to tell her what to do. She wanted her mother to embrace her, but she wasn't here. Ruby hardly cried, but when she did, her mother was there, ocean scented perfume and all.

Ruby finally sat up, a plan in her mind, all ready to go. She walked into her warm room, mentally figuring out the math.

"Flashlight? Check," Ruby said as she grabbed the black flashlight - one she knew had newer batteries.

"Me? Check.

"A psycho killer loose in my house? Check." Ruby mentally high-fived herself for that one.

She inhaled a big lungful of air, calming herself down.

"Okay, let's do this!" Ruby opened her bedroom door and turned on the flashlight. She quietly walked to the stairs and pivoted in a circle, making sure she was not being followed.

"Good, we left the basement doors open." She slowly started down the old stairs, one rickety step at a time. Ruby knew what she was going to do. She was going to trap him, kind of like they did in the Scooby Doo movies. Ruby would use her father's cold leather belt to bind his hands, making it harder to escape. Then she would run up the stairs ...

She gasped as she lost her balance. Ruby flinched, waiting for the pain. But it never came. Instead, she found a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Ruby turned her face, trying to catch a glimpse of who this mystery man was. But his face was still obscured by a ski mask.

Ruby caught a whiff of the cologne Mac used, spice and marshmallows. Her eyes widened slightly, he  _had_  taken Mac after all!

But as Ruby scrambled to put the pieces together, he put a cloth over her mouth. Ruby knew that if she inhaled the sweet smelling gas she would pass out, only to awaken later in an unknown place, her arms probably tied together with an itchy rope.

She didn't breathe for as long as she could, but when she did, she inhaled a big lungful of air. That was her mistake. The world slowly started turning black, and Ruby could no longer form a coherent thought.

"Gotcha," he said, right before the world went black.

✭✭✭✭

Ruby awoke in her pink sleeping bag, her hands free.

"What?"

The figure next to her stirred. Katy looked at her, a smile on her tan face.

"Katy! Why are you smiling? You scared the heck out of me and-" Ruby was cut off by the masked man's laughing.

He pulled off the ski mask, revealing his familiar face.

"W-what? Mac?" The man nodded, his brown eyes twinkling mischievously.

"But why? Did Katy know about this?"

"Well," Mac leaned against the wall. "I wanted to play a prank, to  _really_  see how much of a leader you are."

"And?"

"Well, you passed. Oh, may I ask what you were going to do down here?"

"I was going to trap you then call the police."

"But what if I had a gun?"

"Oh," Ruby's face fell. She obviously did not think of that part.

"It's okay, you did good. But could you continue your story?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Sure." She sat up straight and put the flashlight under her face, illuminating her features.

"Once upon a stormy night, there were three kids having a sleepover. Then, suddenly, they heard footsteps!"

Thump, thump.

The teens looked at each other, scared. Mac held his large hands up like he was surrendering.

"Wasn't me," he said.

Ruby continued. "The doorknob turned, scaring the three of them, and they screamed. Of course, the boy, and the oldest, screamed the loudest because that's who he was." Mac stuck his long tongue out at her.

The doorknob turned, but Ruby was the only one who noticed. She gulped.

"But when the lights went out-"

The lights went out and they heard a deep, scratchy voice.

"Didn't you learn your lesson the first time, Ruby?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed! If you did, drop a comment and/or give some kudos!   
> If you guys/gals want more, feel free to let me know!  
> Author out!


End file.
